


Will You Meet Me For The First Time?

by deletingpoint



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint
Summary: With anyone else Angie would’ve considered them rude, but that sad smile made her wish she could somehow make it happier and before she knew it she’d started to look for the nights she could see the woman again. Nodding barely enough to acknowledge Angie’s existence, placing her red hat on the seat and opening her notebook. Peeking quickly when it was Angie’s stop, but pretending not to. So quick Angie would not have noticed if she hadn’t done the same thing. And that was it.





	1. Angie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JukarA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukarA/gifts).



 

The doors open for five seconds, but no one comes in. Angie sighs and closes her eyes again. She doesn’t board every night, once there was a whole week before she saw the lady again. Always on her papers or books, not noticing anything around her. Well, except for that once, the first time they met. She’d almost sat right beside Angie before meeting her eyes and choosing to sit at the other side of the aisle. She’d smiled though, almost apologetically. With anyone else Angie would’ve considered them rude, but that sad smile made her wish she could somehow make it happier and before she knew it she’d started to look for the nights she could see the woman again. Nodding barely enough to acknowledge Angie’s existence, placing her red hat on the seat and opening her notebook. Peeking quickly when it was Angie’s stop, but pretending not to. So quick Angie would not have noticed if she hadn’t done the same thing. And that was it. Their entire interaction. So, it didn’t mean anything that she hadn’t seen her for three nights in a row. It really didn’t. She chews her lips and thrums her nails against the armrest. It didn’t mean anything bad’s happened, it just couldn’t.

 

The next stop. The doors sliding open. It’s the middle of the night, no one ever boards here.

Then, at the last second a handbag is thrown through the doors, followed instantly by nice (recognizably so!) legs and the woman occupying Angie’s thoughts jumps on the train, narrowly escaping the closing doors. Her cheeks flushed a lot more than usual and the hat slumping on her eyes as she falls right on the floor.

“Oh my gosh, are you alright?” Angie finds herself kneeling to help her up. Her hands landing on the arms just as the lady twists something (that looks awfully lot like a gun!) into the pocket of her coat.

“Ah, yes, just tripped a little while running here. Thank you, Angie,” she continues to avoid Angie’s eyes and instead stares at something on her chest, a little smirk playing on her lips. Nice lips, even nicer up close… “Khmm,” Angie gets herself out of that thought as they both get up and take a seat. Next to each other. “Wait, how did you know my name?”

“Your name tag, you’ve forgotten to take it off,” she throws the hat across on the other bench and lets out a lungful of air, strands of hair flying away from her face and finally looks Angie in the eyes.

“Oh, well, I couldn’t catch your name, what with being out of breath and all,” she hears herself saying, noticing a hint of golden fire in the brown eyes looking at her, “or you know, I could just call you English from now on,” she smiles widely when English shifts a little at that.

“Sorry, it’s Peggy,” she withdraws her eyes.

Angie leans towards her. “Peggy, well, it’s nice to meet you. At last.”

“Yes, I’m sorry we haven’t really talked before,” Peggy tucks her hair (nervously?), “I suppose I haven’t been the most sociable.”

“Naah, I didn’t mean it like that. Just, it really is. Good to meet you, that’s all I meant,” she hurries to avoid misunderstanding, “no hard feelings, honestly. What even is it, people assuming two strangers should share their life stories just because they happen to share a compartment on a train? Even Miss Subways aren’t obligated to do that,” she winks.

“Thank you, you do know how to make a girl feel better,” Peggy’s smile is cautious, but not as sad as on that first day. Angie considers it a win.

“A girl? You’re a real lady! So, what got you running like a crazy woman, if you don’t mind my asking?” she regrets the question as soon as it flies from her lips. Peggy closes her face right away. “You don’t need to answer that, really! I don’t need to know, your business and all that,” she hurries to save the conversation.

“No, it’s, Angie, I was just, oh, damn it,” Peggy shakes her head and curses. “I don’t want to lie to you,” she locks her eyes with Angie again.

“Then don’t,” (why is she whispering?), “like I said, I don’t need to know,” her voice has turned soft without her even knowing and she touches Peggy’s hand. Lightly, just for a moment to let her know it’s alright. Peggy curls her fingers into a fist and blushes. It’s unexpected, the openness and vulnerability (kind of takes Angie’s breath away…), looking at each other’s eyes doesn’t make breathing any easier. Then Peggy swallows and turns away. “So, uh, you’re a waitress then?”

“Oh, yeah,” she plays with the label, “I mean, you gotta pay for the food and bills somehow, am I right?” she forces out laughter, trying to get out of the intense moment, “L & L Automat, if you happen to come by.”

“I’d like that,” Peggy lets out a sigh of relief.

“I mean I’ve thought about being an actress, did some theater back home. Not as easy in a big city though,” she adds without thinking, “still, it’s fun. Being someone else for a hot minute. Maybe someone who doesn’t have to put up with slimy customers thinking their hands have the right to wander where they want to,” she shrugs, not meaning to go so dark.

“They don’t even deserve to lay eyes on you, let alone hands,” Peggy turns to her, voice cold.

“Woah, don’t go overprotective now, English,” she tries to laugh it off, flattered by the concern somewhere deep inside.

“I don’t see it as a laughing matter,” they fall silent.

“Maybe,” Angie finally agrees.

 

The lights and stops go by in a routine sleepy movement. The next one is Angie’s stop. She doesn’t want to leave.

“Will I see you again?” she finally asks, afraid that Peggy might change her trains now that she knows her name.

“We shouldn’t,” the answer hurts more than she imagined.

“Yeah, I mean, of course, why would you want to...” she starts rambling.

“I do. Want to.”

“Then why would you say that...” she doesn’t understand.

“I’m a bit terrified right now. Do you believe me?”  
What? Why? Is it something chasing her, the reason she was running…?  
“Yeah, I guess, but Peggy, what..?” heart skipping a beat and eyes turning misty, those things are all for the movies, right? It’s nothing she’s feeling right now when Peggy reaches and strokes Angie’s cheek with her knuckles.

“You’re quite amazing, Angie, in case we won’t meet again. I’ll try, will you believe that?”

Angie nods, almost hypnotized.

“It’s your stop,” Peggy removes her hand and clears her throat.

“Mh-mmh,” Angie nods again and steps out, looking back at the last second.

Somehow Peggy’s smile is sadder than she’s ever seen it. The doors close though and it’s too late to run back, to give her a hug, anything to make it lighter.

The train swooshes away, leaving the chill air of the night to clear her head.

 


	2. Peggy

 

  


It took months to make the agency work properly, not that Peggy was given too much to say about that, but still, it felt like it was her doing. Of course, it had also been months since Steve… she won’t allow herself to think of him too much, getting lost in the past won’t do her any good. New York had seemed even gloomier at first, she’d been lucky to find Colleen to share the apartment with. They don’t see too often, but she is easy to talk to, giving back something Peggy had thought she’d never have. A hope for one day in the future perhaps. She’s also the one suggesting her the night train. And isn’t that something complicating her life even more. If only she’d have the will power to choose a different compartment. She’d done it a couple of times, but she’d missed it too much.

Her sparkling colorful eyes…

She knew she was in trouble the first time she saw them. The color indescribable. Some might've called it blue, not Peggy though. No, they hid all the colors in them, the light and the water and the sky. Curious and inviting. So naturally, she had to escape them, as well as the rapid beating of her own heart. Look away, don't make contact. Too intense to end well...

Creaking steps wake her from her wondering thoughts and she glues herself against the wall, waiting for her follower to appear, ready to attack him when needed. Sure enough a hand reaches out for her and she twists it around, kicking the guy in the neck with her elbow. He falls on the ground, but before she could ask him anything there's a gunshot in the dark and she runs after it, pulling out her own gun. The streets go by and they end up underground in a station she hasn't been to before, not that they're any different in this city. She catches up with the other attacker, but suddenly there's a third one and she doesn't like her chances any more. There's time to be heroic, but there's also time to live another day to investigate these unexpected matters more. So, when she hears a coming train she runs for it and jumps on at the last second.

And that's how agent Peggy Carter ends up on the floor with a hat on her eyes and the gun still visible.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she peeks up at the warm voice and stares right at letters that form the name ANGIE. Sure enough, it's the girl she'd been avoiding. Right there, worried about her, coffee shop nametag still attached to her cleavage.

Stunning. Pretty. Big smile that could light up the whole world. Angie helps her up and Peggy finds herself sitting right next to her, smiling, telling Angie her name and accepting her touch. It's remarkably easy, to be pulled into conversation, even if she does have to hide things. She doesn't want to lie to Angie and that's how she says it, barely getting it out.

"Then don't," the whisper that follows is accepting, "like i said, I don't need to know." Their eyes meet and it's getting harder to breathe. The fingers on her hand are not entirely unexpected, but they grounds Peggy and make that wish for possible hope in the future all the more visible.

She curls her fingers and feels a sudden blush creeping up. Change the subject, change the subject, change the subject, hammers through the head.

"So, you're a waitress then?" she stumbles with words. Angie's fingers rest on her lap as she talks about her work. So close, she could just reach out and... and what, hold hands? Because that’s what people who don't know each other obviously do. Get it together, Carter!

Angie has a pleasant voice, the long vowels making it softer. Even if she does use it to call her English, to call her out on being too protective of a stranger. Are they still? Strangers? It feels as if this moment's gone on forever. The silence between them.

"Will I see you again?" breaks it.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," it wouldn't. Being this close to someone, doing what she does for living.

The hurt in Angie's eyes shatters something inside Peggy as well, she has to stop it somehow.

"I do, want to," she adds without thinking.

"Then why would you say that?"

I've been scared to even look at you!

“I’m a bit terrified right now. Do you believe me?” she says instead. She doesn't turn away her eyes, letting Angie search for answers. None of it seems real anyway.  
“Yeah, I guess, but Peggy, what..?”

If it's not real anyway, it wouldn't hurt anyone, right? If they'll never meet again, she could just reach out and tell the truth. So she does, stroking Angie's cheek with her knuckles.

“You’re quite amazing, Angie, in case we won’t meet again," the words come out hoarse, "I’ll try, will you believe that?” she adds, drowning in Angie's eyes, the rushing waves making her ears tin.

Angie nods, not looking away.

“It’s your stop,” Peggy removes her hand.

“Mh-mmh,” Angie nods again and steps out. Peggy can't help but watch her with a smile. Angie looks back at her, making a quick movement as if to follow the train and then she's out of sight. Peggy falls back on the seat and sighs deeply. She can't lose anyone else. Perhaps it really is a dream? Perhaps she imagined talking to Angie. Or perhaps she's fooling herself she could run from everyone forever....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i know it's super short, but it kind of felt like a right moment to cut
> 
> i'll probably fit the first chapter and this into one when i post the next chapter, i feel like they belong together


End file.
